1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a retaining spring for detachable connection of two components, as is known, for example, from DE 40 31 017C2.
2. Reference to Related Art
Retaining springs of this type are used for securing a sliding component with respect to a fixed component, such as an automobile sun-roof in the roof of a motor vehicle. The retaining spring in this regard is usually secured to the fixed component, whereas a corresponding catch protrusion is provided on the sliding component. This catch protrusion initially presses up against the retaining spring when the sliding component moves up, so that the catch protrusion slides past an insertion leg. As soon as the catch protrusion has passed a catch edge of the retaining spring, the retaining spring again springs back into its initial position. To release the catch connection, the retaining spring is pushed upward until the catch protrusion passes unhindered along the catch edge of the retaining spring when the sliding component is pulled out.
This release process can be conducted without difficulty for a connecting part only when a user has enough space to lift the retaining spring with one hand, and, at the same time, use the other hand to push the sliding component away from the fixed component. But if it is a matter of dealing with the securing of components with several connection sites and if they are closely surrounded by an outer wall, then the user will have great difficulty in releasing the various retaining springs merely by using hands or fingers and simultaneously pulling off the sliding component.
The problem of the invention is to provide a solution and to design the aforementioned retaining spring so that the sliding component can be easily released, even when several connection sites and restricted spatial conditions are present, and so that it then can again be retracted back into position.